From Friendship to Love
by Dexter-83
Summary: NaruHina one short. Please read


(A/N: Okay guys so this is just a random idea. Wanted to pen it down as soon as possible because I have a lot of commitments this month yet I'm going to try to post some part of this story. Its a new random idea which I am not expecting to be amazing but trust me, its different. So here you go. Will try putting up chapter 1 as soon as possible. Do vote and comment please?)

* * *

From Friendship to Love

Naruto and Hinata were childhood friends; they treat each other as best friends. Hinata knew that Naruto is in love with Sakura. She has feelings for Naruto, but she hides it because it might affect their friendship. After ten years, Naruto courts Sakura. She rejected Naruto and told him that she's in love with Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke?!" he asked.

"Because he's different from you Naruto, he's my ideal man," she answered.

Upon hearing this, he left Sakura's house and went to the Hyugas house.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Hinata.

Naruto hugged her tightly and he started to cry "Hinata!"

"I will not ask you, just cry to release the pain inside your heart," she said.

Hinata is sad and she wants to cry too, "No, Naruto needs my help." She said to herself.

Naruto told her what happened and this makes her sadder, she gave a piece of advice. "Cheer up Naruto! It's not the end of your life, you must move on," she said to Naruto. "I love you and I'm sad when you're sad," she said to herself.

Naruto cheers up, "Thank you Hinata for that advice, you're my real friend!"

"A real friend only?" She thought to herself, she smiled at Naruto to hide the pain.

"I have to go now, and thanks again Hinata," he said nod leaves Hinata.

"Bye Naruto!" Hinata waves at him.

When Naruto was gone, Hinata fall o her knees and she let her tears fall on her cheeks. Kiba and Akamaru were going to the park when they passed at the Hyugas house. They saw her crying so they approached her.

"What's wrong my little sis?" asked Kiba.

"It's nothing Kiba," she said wiping her tears.

Akamaru goes to her and licked her face, Hinata laughs because of that. Kiba asked her again.

"What's your problem Hinata? Come on, tell it to me," he said.

Hinata looks down, sad, "What shall I do to make him happy again?"

"Who? Naruto?" he asked again.

Hinata nods at him then looks down gain.

"Did you tell him that you love him since we were in childhood days until now?" he asked again.

"No, I will keep it as my secret," she answered.

"And why? Do you want to protect your friendship with him even your heart is aching?" he asked continuously.

Hinata looks at him then nods. Tears fall again.

"You're a martyr one Hinata!" he exclaimed, "and he's too ignorant with your feelings towards him. 'I'll talk to him now!" he said and he is about to leave.

Hinata grabs his hand, "No, I'm okay now." She said.

"Are you sure? You're crying again," he said.

"I'm very fine now; I just want to be alone." She said.

"If that's your wish, we'll go now. Take care of yourself my little sis," he said. Akamaru barks at her to bid goodbye.

Hinata went inside the house and she locked herself in her room and burst into tears. She didn't go out of her room for three days and when Neji knocked at her door, she said that she wants to be alone. She feels empty inside and her cousin is now worrying about her. Kiba learned what's happening to Hinata from Neji. One day, Kiba saw Naruto and he punched Naruto.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

He didn't give his answer and he punched Naruto again.

"What's your problem with me?!" Naruto asked again and he is about to punch Kiba.

Kiba caught his fist and his angry with him, "You made Hinata cry!"

Naruto was surprised, "W-what did you say?!"

"Are you deaf now?! I said you made her cry!" throws another punch to Naruto. "You're idiot! You don't know that Hinata's in love with you!" Kiba's anger didn't fade.

"She didn't tell me that thing!" said Naruto.

"She didn't tell you because you're in love with someone else!"

Naruto sits down, "All this time...I was thinking of Sakura. I don't know that I'm hurting Hinata already. What shall I do?

"You should know the answer Naruto after all; you can change everything before it's too late." Kiba said then leaves.

Naruto is thinking the whole day; he looks at the mirror and talks to himself. He doesn't know the answer until he decided to talk to Hinata that night. When the night came, he went there and he was not surprised to see Neji there. He asked Neji, "Can I talk to Hinata?"

"Okay, I'll just call her," said Neji. He knocked at Hinata's door, "Hinata, Naruto is here." He said.

"Okay, Just tell him to wait," she jumps off the bed. She's in panic. She fixed herself first before going outside her room to meet Naruto.

"Naruto..."she called him softly.

Naruto is happy to see her again, he buckles, "H-Hinata, I-I just want to invite you for a walk, w-would you accept my invitation?"

Hinata smiles and nods at him. Naruto asked for Neji's approval too, he allowed Hinata to go out with Naruto, but with one condition: they must return at eight pm. Hinata promised to be back at eight.

They went to the park and had a serious talk. "Why did you keep it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushes as she answers, "B-because it might affect our friendship."

"Can we start over again?" he asked again.

"Y-yes," she answered, still blushing.

After that day, Naruto courted Hinata; she accepted Naruto's love after three months. They are starting to build a new bond of relationship. Kiba is happy for Hinata. As the months pass, they are getting each other again.

One day, Sakura confessed to Naruto, "Naruto, I love you!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but my feelings for you faded away..." he said.

"But why?" she asked.

"I thought it was love, but it was just an infatuation," he answered.

Sakura gave him a hard punch then leaves. He saw Kiba, she asked him. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Nothing is wrong with him, he's happy with Hinata now," he said.

"They're just friends..." she said.

Kiba interrupts, "But they are lovers now, Naruto gave you a chance to love him, but you ignored it."

Sakura sighed and said, "You're right Kiba, thanks for opening my mind."

"It's nothing Sakura," Kiba said and Akamaru licks Sakura's face. Kiba saw it and said, "Let's go now Akamaru, we still have mission today! Bye Sakura!" he said then leaves.

The next day, while Sakura's walking she saw the couple, she greeted them and they greeted her also. They are not comfortable with each other until Hinata spoke up. "I heard that the Hokage is throwing a party tonight. Are you going to join?" she asked.

"What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay with me," she said.

"So I expect you two there!" Sakura said.

"Yes, see you there Sakura," Hinata said.

"I'll fetch you Hinata at seven pm," Naruto said.

The night came and just like Naruto said, he fetches Hinata at her house. They went to the party and enjoyed the night. While dancing, Naruto whispers to Hinata, "I love you Hinata."

Hinata blushes and she whispers too, "I love you too Naruto."

After hearing those words, Naruto kissed Hinata. Fireworks glowed at the dark sky. They watched the fireworks display and definitely, that night is the most beautiful night for them.

* * *

That's it I hope you liked the story.

Review please

Thank you for reading


End file.
